


noel, cody, & the no good awful day

by tellmore



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Crying, Domestic af, Fighting, M/M, cody is so cute, noel feels bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmore/pseuds/tellmore
Summary: based off the prompt:noel gets mad at cody and makes cody cry in front of him for the first time





	noel, cody, & the no good awful day

**Author's Note:**

> written for   
> [kiddobm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddobm/pseuds/Kiddobm) :-)
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](https://tinycody.tumblr.com)

Noel's in a bad fucking mood. 

He woke up late, spilled coffee all over himself and his car, got yelled at by his manager for something he didn't do, couldn't think of a solid video idea for the life of him, his computer was slow so he could only finish editing one video, and, great; He locked his keys in his car. He was beyond ready to get home.

He doesn't get mad often. He honestly rarely gets annoyed. He's fuming, at this point. Every small thing is pissing him off. Once he finally gets to his and Cody's apartment door, he fumbled with his keys, which fall to the floor. 

"Oh for fuck's sake."

He snatched them up and unlocked the door, slamming it behind him. Cody peered around the wall from the kitchen. 

"Babe?"

"Yeah, it's me." 

Cody was cooking dinner. Noel felt bad but, he wasn't in the mood to eat. Or talk. Or really be in the same room as someone else. He walked passed Cody and into their bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Cody felt confused. Noel never acted like this. He walked to their bedroom door and opened it, but he didn't get the chance to speak first.

"Can you just leave me the fuck alone?" Noel mumbled, face down on their bed.

Cody was taken aback by this. He didn't think he'd done anything.

"Yeah, I can give you some alone time. We still on for a movie once dinner is done?"

Noel didn't move to look at him. "I don't know, maybe."

Cody nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind him. He was fucking confused. He decided to just shrug it off and finish dinner, maybe Noel just needed a few minutes. He knew he had had a bad morning, but he wasn't sure what else could make him in this bad of a mood.

30 minutes later, when dinner was done, he decided to check on Noel again. When he opened the door, it didn't look like Noel had moved at all.

"Hey, dinner's ready. I've got your favorite movie queued up."

"I'm not hungry and I don't want to fucking watch a movie."

"Why are you being such a dick to me?"

Noel turned over at that and sat up, looking at Cody. "Because, you won't fucking leave me alone!"

Noel yelling at him gave Cody a bad feeling in his stomach. "Okay, well I'm sorry. You haven't talked to me all day and the last thing we said this morning was that we were gonna watch your favorite movie after I cooked your favorite dinner because YOU had a shitty morning."

Noel ran a hand over his face. "I don't want to watch anything and I'm not hungry, I don't know what else to tell you. I had a shitty fucking day and you're getting on my fucking nerves right now."

Cody raised his eyebrows. "How am I supposed to know you've had a shitty day when you haven't talked to me!? How was I supposed to know that our plans changed if you didn't talk to me, Noel?"

"All you did was cook dinner, Cody. Stop acting like you did some grand thing all fucking day."

"I worked too, you know? I edited all day, wrote all day, took phone calls all day. I delt with stupid networks and brands and rude fucking people. I'm sorry you had a shitty fucking day, but you can't take it out on me." Before Noel could answer, Cody slammed the door shut. Hard.

Noel sighed. He's being a dick to him for no reason, he knows that. He feels bad for yelling at Cody. They've only ever been in one fight before this, and he didn't yell then. 

After about 20 minutes, he got up and took a deep breath before opening the bedroom door. He wasn't ready for what he saw.

Cody, his boyfriend, that he fucking loves, on their couch, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and tear tracks going down his cheeks. Forgotten dinner on the table. 

He'd never, ever seen Cody cry. Noel knew he'd fucked up, big time.

He walked over to him, slowly sat down next to him. "Oh, you wanna be near me n-now?" Cody said, voice shaky from crying. Noel wrapped an arm around Cody's shoulders. "Baby, I'm so sorry.."

Cody layed his head on Noel's shoulder and let out a soft cry that completely shattered Noel's heart. "Y-You hurt my fucking f-feelings, dude."

Noel wrapped both his arms around Cody at that, and pulled him to his chest. "I'm so sorry, Cody. I know that doesn't fix it- I. Fuck. I had a bad day, is all. And I took it out on you, and I shouldn't have done that." He pressed a kiss to Cody's hair. "I'm so fucking sorry, baby boy."

Cody squeezed Noel and tried to stop crying. Noel wiped his tears as gently as he could. "Baby," Noel said into Cody's hair. "Please, please forgive me." 

Cody nodded against Noel's chest. "I do.." 

"I'll never talk to you like that again, Cody. I mean it. The next time I make you cry, we'll either be havin' some bomb ass sex or it'll be our wedding day." 

Cody chuckled and shook his head. "You're fucking insane."

Noel kisses Cody gently on the lips then looked him in the eyes. "I really am sorry, Baby. I mean that."

Cody nodded and smiled at him. "I know you do." Cody kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry you had such a shitty day."

Noel rubbed his back. "You don't gotta apologize for that. It was mostly my own dumbass fault." Noel sighed. "Now, I heard my amazing ass boyfriend cooked my favorite meal?" 

Cody smiled and nodded, before pulling Noel up with him. 

Noel wrapped his arms around Cody from behind, squeezing him as they walked to the kitchen.

"Thank you, baby. For all you do."

Cody was gleaming.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a prompt!!!!


End file.
